The Death Dealers
by Mrs.JasperHale24
Summary: Rebekka, Bella's younger half sister realizes something is amiss when her sister suddenly returns looking totally different after 3 years. In her effort to find out why will she expose her own secret and find love? Or is it all just wishful thinking?
1. Prologue

Prologue

My life had changed a lot since she came here. She was my half sister. Her name was Bella Swan. Then everything changed when she left. All because of a stupid boy. Edward Cullen. They disappeared for quite some time before returning. Bella came back totally different. She was pretty and pale. She had golden eyes now but they used to be chocolate. And there was another thing, there was no way she still belonged in high school. And as a junior? I didn't think so. She was 3 years older than me and I had just started my senior year.


	2. Past Revisited

The past has a funny way of catching up. I never thought I would see my sister again and then she walked into my art class with _him._ It was a year after my dad had died. She took a seat at my table, seeing as it was the only one with two open seats. I stared at her trying to catch her eye. She was so different. Her hair had highlights in them and her eyes were no longer the chocolate brown of our father. She looked my directly in the eye and frowned. "Can I help you?" she snipped. She obviously didn't know who I was. "Yes you can. You can remove yourself from my table. No on sits here. NO ONE." I hissed. She held my gaze but the _he_ touched her arm. "Come along, love. We can find other seats." _He _said. She followed him to a different table and sat down. She shot me a glare just as my brothers walked in and took the seats on either side of me.

They weren't actually my brothers. We just had become really close over the last year. "Hey B. How's it going?" Chris asked. "The new kids actually tried to sit here." I grumbled. "Pissed you off?" Chase asked. They were twin brothers who were so different. "What do you think?" I asked. He frowned and I heard his thought in my head. _"Did you hurt them?"_ I laughed and shook my head. He constantly worried about me. "Hey Swan, do you mind if I actually teach today?" Mr. Bennett asked. "Whatever dude." I sighed as I sat back in my chair.

The entire class period I could feel their eyes on me. I brushed it off by laughing and joking around with Chris and Chase. When the bell rang, we headed out into the hallway and she bumped into me. She sent me sprawling and I glared at her as I hissed under my breath._ "At the next stroke of the 12__th__ hour, you will forget the ones you love until you remember those you left behind. If you do not complete this task, you will suffer this fate for all time." _I kept my eyes locked on her to make sure my threat hit its target. My brothers helped me up off the ground but not before I noticed their eyes on _him_. I brushed off the dust and headed to my next class.

The day was pretty uneventful until lunch. I could tell that my spell had worked because Bella kept brushing _him_ off. I sat at the table with my brothers and laughed. "So you made her forget and we made him fall in love." Chris asked. I nodded as I laughed again. "Which love spell did you use?" I asked. "Eternity." They replied in unison. I hated it when they did that but what could you expect from twins. "Mind if I join you?" someone asked and I looked up thru my bangs. The person I had least expected to talk to me was standing there. I looked at my brothers to get their approval but they just shrugged. "Sure, sure, Jasper. Have a seat." I said. "How do you know my name?" he asked. He sat right across from me and blocked my view of Bella. "I know all about you and your siblings." I said. "Like what?" he asked. "That your vampires. You only drink animal blood, that's why your eyes are gold. I also know that Bella is my wicked half-sister." I stage whispered. He looked taken aback before he composed himself again.

The entire cafeteria seemed to go quiet. It was actually quite loud in reality but the vampires stopped talking, bringing the noise level down a decibel or two. All of the Cullens, except Bella and _him_, got up and moved to my table. "I don't remember saying you were invited to sit here." I snipped. "We invited ourselves." Rosalie said back. "You're welcome to sit here anytime." I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and I knew we would get along just fine. "How do you know all of that about our family?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes at her. "You're Belly's half-sister?" Emmett asked. "First off, what kind of nickname is Belly? Second, I established that five minutes ago." I snipped. They were really starting to annoy me. For vampires they were really dumb. "That was mean." Alice said. "Guys, does it look like I care whether it was mean or not?" I asked my brothers. "Nope." Chris said. "Not really" Chase said. I gave Alice a pointed look and gave a wicked smile as the words formed on my lips. "_Those who treasure prosperity shall now know what it feels like to live in poverty. Let the lesson be learned or never again shall the money be earned." _I spoke while keeping my eyes on Alice.

They continued asking questions for the rest of lunch but I answered with smart comments or not at all. They eventually gave up and I went to class. I had 8th period gym which I shared with Bella and Emmett. Bella was always glaring at me when I looked up, while Emmett kept sending me blinding smiles. I laughed in disgust and headed to the locker room to change before the bell. "Hey B." Chris said when he caught up to me. "What's up?" I asked. "Mom said you are welcome to dinner if you want." He offered. "No thanks. Maybe another time. There is a football game on and I have money to collect from suckers." I said. "Rain check granted. See you later." He said. I headed off to my car only to be stopped by Jasper. "What?" I asked. "We need to talk." He said.

I have no idea that those four words would change my whole life.


	3. Uncertainty

I struggled to make my mouth work. He could not ruin this for me. He just couldn't. "Okay, so talk." I said. he jaw tightened and I took a step back. "Not here Rebekka. Alone." He said. "I have homework. Maybe later." I said. I stepped around him but he grabbed my arm. "Stop lying to me. All I want is to talk to you." He said. I sighed and gave up. I used every excuse I could to not talk to him. "Jasper, please." I whispered. I pulled my arm away and he looked like he had been slapped. His head snapped up and toward his siblings. "No!" he moaned in pain. He dropped to his knees with his head in his hands. "What's wrong? Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked. "Whatever you did, make it stop." He said. "What?" I asked.

"Bella, whatever you did to her, take it back." He said. I couldn't stand to see him that way so I quickly muttered the incantation to take away the spell. He was breathing heavily and gripping my arm. "Jasper, are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head and held up a finger. I sat on my knees with him until he finally caught his breath. He looked up at me and I flinched back. The look in his eyes was one of pure concentration and I knew that this talk was going to be a while.

"If we have to talk can we go back to my house?" I asked. He nodded his head and got to his feet. "Lead the way lil' lady." He drawled. I didn't care what anyone had to say. A southern accent was the sexiest thing in the world. "You drive. I'm sure that you know where we are going." I said. I gave him the keys and got into the car. He got in and drove off in the direction of my home. My heart was pounding. I knew what he would say and it would ruin everything.

I could only hope that he understood when the time came.


	4. The Talk

We pulled up to my house. It was the same house I was born in. The same one Bella lived in when she returned to Forks for that last time as a human. The house where I had found my father dead and my mother out of her mind. She had died a couple months ago. I still mourned her and my dad but I wouldn't show it. "It's nice to see this house still in the family." He said. I looked up at him and he smiled. That was when I noticed how tall and muscular he was. I checked him out for a few more seconds before going to unlock the door.

He was beautiful. Way too good to be true. His face fit his body perfectly. That same hard but warm and caring demeanor he carried was visible on his face. I let him past me and shut the door behind me. He took a moment to look around before turning to me. "What room?" he asked. "Bella's." I said. "Why not move into the bigger one?" he asked. "It was my dad's. Just felt wrong being in there." I said. he nodded and I followed him into the living room. I sat in my dad's chair with my legs folded underneath me.

I watched him in silence for a moment. "So you wanted to talk?" I asked. He nodded and sat on the sofa. "I want to ask you something but I want to hear what happened to you first." He said. "Nothing happened to me. I don't know what you are talking about." I said. "Rebekka, I'm not stupid. What happened?" he said. I shook my head and pressed my mouth into a hard line. "Okay, we can start simple. Why do you hate Bella?" he asked. "She killed my father and drove my mother insane." I said. "How?" he asked. "He died a couple days after you all moved away. They came for him and I wasn't here to save him. It was because of her." I said. My voice caught in my throat and I choked back tears.

He sat quietly, waiting for me to continue. "They left a note for her, lying right next to him. I remember finding it and him but not before my mother. She went crazy that night and had to be hospitalized. The note said that they had spared her life and that of her lover and child countless times and somebody had to pay the price. I knew then that this was her fault. I wanted her to come back so I could kill her. Now I just want her to go away. I hate her. She shouldn't have come back. Not any of you." I said. I let a tear fall before viciously wiping it away.

"You knew we would come back?" he asked and I nodded. "Rebekka, I need to tell you something and I'm afraid that you won't believe me." He said. "What could be worse than having you undead half-sister show back up after she caused the death of your father?" I asked. He shook his head and sighed deeply. "You won't understand." He sighed. "What won't I understand? I'm a seventeen year old girl who found her father dead in her home. What could I possibly not understand?" I asked. "A lot." He said.

I was angry with him now. He did all of this, made me take back a spell I wanted to enjoy, just to tell me he couldn't tell me because I wouldn't understand. "Jasper, stop treating me like an insolent child and tell what is going on!" I argued. "I can't!" he spit. "I do not need you to protect me. I can take whatever it is that you have to say!" I shouted. "Rebekka, it would be wise for you to quit while you're ahead." He said. I noticed his eyes go black and ice cold fear ran through my veins. "If you won't tell me then I won't stop until I find out. I am a very persistent person." I challenged.

Suddenly he was in my face and I was backing into the chair as far as I could. "You want to know why you wouldn't be able to handle it. Because you are still a child and you will never understand the way my world works." He snarled. The fear was making my heart pound but I held my ground. "I'm not afraid of you." I spit. "If you were smart you would know why." He growled. "Then tell me why!" I snipped.

"You are my Mate!" he roared.

My world stopped and I stared at him in disbelief.


End file.
